In known apparatus which is utilized for the control of electronic ignition systems in internal combustion engines, a so-called double shield is utilized to shield the Wiegand wire from a first magnet and later from a second magnet. The Wiegand wire is thus subjected alternately to two magnetic fields of different polarity. The construction of such a shield is extremely difficult since its individual sectors must be precisely proportioned and arranged relative to each other.